


It Wasn’t Specified in the Post-Op Instructions  Or:  Yosuke Gets His Wisdom Teeth Removed and Tries to Give a Blow Job a Little Too Soon

by phantomdoodler



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bargain bin movies, dental hygiene, nature documentaries, and a lot of condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn’t Specified in the Post-Op Instructions  Or:  Yosuke Gets His Wisdom Teeth Removed and Tries to Give a Blow Job a Little Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with that damn post on tumblr where an anon asked someone if they'd help them clean the cum out of their wisdom tooth holes. Of course I had to see that right when I was about to get my wisdom teeth out. And of course as I was hopped up on percocet waiting for my own tooth holes to close up, I just had to think about how there's no way anyone could suck a dick in that condition. One thing led to another and I spent like 40 days writing this fic about post-surgery blowjobs. This is my life now. I have accepted it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I imagine this takes place sometime during college, though it's not particularly central to the plot...if you can even call it a plot.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Even over the phone, it was clear that Souji was making that motherly concerned expression that only ever seemed to show up when Yosuke had an idea. And today, Yosuke certainly had an idea.

“I told you, I’m fine! The swelling’s down, I’m off the pain meds, and I’m eating real food! Besides, it’s been a week already.” One week since getting his wisdom teeth out and, as a result, one week since he’d been able to make out with his boyfriend.

“Hrmm…” He didn’t sound convinced. Time to turn on the charm.

“Please? I miss you.” Shit. That wasn’t charming. Why did Yosuke always forget just how bad of a flirt he was?

“You see me every day in class.”

“That’s not what I meant…” Why did Yosuke always forget how dense Souji was? “I wanna… y’know… kiss you… and stuff.”

“Oh.” Was that a gulp? Did he just gulp? Maybe this charming thing wasn’t going so badly after all. “Can you?”

“Well I’ve never had any trouble before.” That was a lie. He’d never been a fast learner and kissing was no exception. Luckily Souji was a patient tutor.

Souji laughed. “I meant about your surgery. Is it okay for you to be, you know, returning to strenuous mouth exercises so soon?” 

“Hmph.” That shouldn’t have turned him on. At all. It was all because of this damned seven-day Souji drought. “It’s not like it was on the paperwork or anything. ‘Return to regular make outs after three days and rinse with salt water afterwards.’ Come on. I promise I’m not gonna bleed in your mouth or anything.” 

“Ew, gross.” 

“Okay, okay, that was probably not the best way to say that.” Duh, of course mentioning bodily fluids isn’t going to put him in the mood. Well, not that one at least. He’d have to remember to find out about other ones sometime. “But, dude. Really. It was oral surgery, not brain surgery.” 

“…Okay.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, sure. I figure you must be recovering pretty quickly if you’re already back to talking my ear off.” 

“Okay, smartass.” Yosuke rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

\-----------------------

 

Yosuke glanced at his phone again. 6:32pm. Souji got off at 6:00. It took him eleven minutes to clock out and stop to feed the cats that had started hanging out around the convenience store since he got the job. From there, it was a three-minute walk to the station, and then a 13 minute train ride and six more minutes of walking to get to Yosuke’s place. Meaning…

BUZZZZ. Yosuke jumped at the sound of the intercom despite himself. After running to buzz him in, he double checked to make sure everything was in order. DVD in the player, no junk on the couch, pizza on the way, and sodas and a bowl of chips on the end table. As confident as he was in his newly regained chewing capacity, the last thing he wanted that night was a popcorn kernel in a tooth socket. 

A short rap on his door brought him trotting back to the entryway. 

“Hey!” he said as he opened the door a little to quickly. 

“Hi.” Souji gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking off his shoes and stepping inside. “So what’re we gonna watch?” 

“Oh, Chie told me about this reboot they did of this one kung fu movie.” Impatiently walking ahead, Yosuke had the remote in his hand by the time Souji sat down. “I saw it in a bargain bin, so I picked it up but then I never got around to actually watching it.” 

“Bargain bin movies? Yosuke, your taste is slipping.” 

“Hey!” Sitting down, he scooched in close. “I don’t wanna hear that from the guy who spent 80 bucks on National Geographic DVDs.” 

“First of all, it was the Ultimate Nature Collection, and the Deluxe Edition.” Souji automatically fell into position, one arm around Yosuke and the other holding the bowl of chips in his lap. “And secondly, the National Geographic produces high quality educational programming.” 

“Ugh, isn’t school enough education?” Shifting until he was comfortable, Yosuke cracked open his soda and pressed play. 

“Nope,” Souji said as he planted a kiss on top of his head. 

Yosuke tried to pay attention to the movie. He really did. Or he told himself he did. Before the first fight scene was even over, though, he was nuzzling at Souji’s neck and leaving small kisses along his jaw until he turned enough so he could reach his mouth. 

Before long, Souji pulled away, smirking. “You really did miss me, huh?” 

“It’s your fault, y’know.” He nipped at Souji’s lips. “Didn’t even come to visit.” 

“I wanted to let you rest.” Souji returned his nibbles with soft pecks. 

“Don’t wanna rest,” he mumbled between kisses. “Want you.” 

Smiling wider this time, Souji brushed his fingers against his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re needy.” 

“Shut up.”

“Cute.” 

“ ’M not cute.” He tried ending it there by kissing him before he could disagree. 

“Mm.” It seemed to work for a second, until Souji opened his mouth again. “Really cute.” 

“Not,” Yosuke shot back before planting another small but firm kiss against his lips. 

“Then why do I like you so much?” 

“’Cuz I’m ruggedly handsome.” 

Souji laughs into the kiss this time, which Yosuke thinks tickles, but in a good way. 

Little by little, their kisses grow longer. The chip bowl is soon relegated to the table to make room for closer contact. Hands are on faces and then waists and then chests. 

BUZZZZ. 

The pizza. The goddamn pizza. 

Yosuke groaned into Souji’s shoulder before getting up. “This better be a really fucking good pizza.” 

After buzzing the delivery guy in and begrudgingly parting with his cash, Yosuke returned to the living room to find that Souji had already brought in plates and napkins. Using real plates for takeout. He was weird like that. Not that Yosuke particularly minded that he had consistently fewer crumbs on his couch since they’d started dating. 

“I got you another soda.” Souji gestured towards the fresh can on the coffee table as he set out the plates. 

“Oh, thanks.” Yosuke set down the box and started doling out slices. “Two pieces, extra cheesy?” 

“You know it.” 

Over dinner, they watched some guy go through intense training with the master of a secret art or technique or something. Was that the protagonist? Or was that the little brother of the guy who died in the beginning? Man, Yosuke really hadn’t been paying attention. 

“His form is all wrong,” Souji commented. 

“Huh? It looks okay to me.” 

“No, look.” Souji plopped onto the floor and crawled over to the TV to point at the screen. “His center of balance isn’t centered. Hit him high and he’d be flat on his back in a second.” 

“Have you been training with Chie over Skype again?” Yosuke laughed. 

He shrugged. “A guy’s gotta stay in shape.” 

“So then you don’t want another slice?” 

“Hey, I never said that.” 

After a second helping and some preliminary clean up, it was back to cuddling and pretending to care about the movie. Yosuke was impatient to get back to making out, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to move Souji’s head off his shoulder. His foot tapping against the coffee table must have given him away. 

“You okay?” Souji looked up at him. 

“Huh? Yeah. Why?” 

“You’re tense.” 

“Oh.” Yosuke shifted, trying to loosen up a bit. “Sorry.” 

Souji gently rubbed his arm, still looking at him. 

“What?” Yosuke laughed, a little nervous under his intense gaze.

“I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Yeah, but why are you staring at me?” 

“No reason. I just love you, is all.” 

“Dude, that’s embarrassing…” 

“Is it?” 

Yosuke gulped and averted his gaze. He mumbled into his chest, just barely above a whisper. 

“Hmm?”

Clearing his throat, he spoke up a bit. “I said I love you too.” 

Souji smiled ever so slightly wider than usual. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah…” 

Their noses brushed as Souji leaned in. He lingered there for a moment before closing his eyes and meeting Yosuke’s lips. No sooner had he drawn away than Yosuke pulled him back in, returning his kiss with all the grace of a cat accidentally falling off the back of a chair in its sleep. 

“Mnh.” Souji pulled away again. “Time out, time out.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Do you, uh, have some gum or something?” He laughed. “Garlic sauce, y’know.” 

“Hey, you had just as much as I did!” Yosuke forced a frown. 

“I know, I know! I’ll freshen up, too.” 

Yosuke sighed as he got up. “Come on, I’ll just brush my teeth. Are you sure you’re not in cahoots with my dentist?” 

“Positive.” Souji followed him into the bathroom where his own spare toothbrush had recently found a home. 

Front, sides, tongue, swish, spit. “Okay, good to go!” 

Souji raised an eyebrow at him, still brushing in meticulous little circular motions. Probably counting the strokes in his head, too. He would. 

“C’mooooooon,” Yosuke whined into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and swaying impatiently. “I wanna make ouuuuuuuuut.” He knew complaining wasn’t likely to actually speed anything up, but at least it was something to do in the mean time. 

Souji barely managed to wipe his mouth as he was being pushed out the door and back towards the living room. “Eager, are we?” he smirked. 

“Too much talking, not enough making out.” Yosuke pulled him along as he flopped onto the couch. 

“Is there ever enough making out for you?” Souji snickered against his mouth. 

“Nope.” Running his hands down Souji’s arms until he found his hands, he snuck in some playful nips between longer kisses. “Not when it’s with you.” Feeling him tremble under his fingertips, he pulled away. “Hey, are you laughing at me?” 

“I’m not, I swear!” Souji bit his lip, trying not to smile. “It’s really sweet. Corny, but sweet.” 

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “And this is why I’d rather stick to kissing.” 

“No, really! I like it. I like that my boyfriend can’t get enough of me.” 

Now that was just unfair. Teasing, sure, but just bringing out the B word all of a sudden? Souji knew he had a weakness and he was using it to egg him on. He tried to think of a comeback that would give him the upper hand again, but the best he could do was, “Fuck you.” 

“Well, I mean I came straight from work. I haven’t had a chance to shower or anything, but if you’re cool with that-” 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Yosuke gave him a shove, causing him to fall onto his back. Still looked just as smug, though. Crawling on top of him, he frowned. “You’re lucky you’re hot.” 

“You think I’m hot?” 

“Don’t even start.” Yosuke kissed him, a little harder than before. “I’ll wipe that smirk off your face.” 

“Mm?” Souji sounded pleased as he kissed him back. “How’re you gonna do that?” 

Yosuke responded with another kiss, and then another, quickly progressing to more of the open-mouthed variety. He couldn’t quite decide where to put his hands, so he ended up trailing them everywhere – through hair and over shoulders and down arms and up stomachs. When he finally had to come up for air, he took the opportunity to work Souji’s shirt off of him. 

“Yosuke.” 

“Mm.” He made a move to return to his around-the-world kissing tour of Souji’s face, but was held back. “What is it now?” he groaned. 

Souji smirked. In a low sing-song voice, he chided, “Thiiiirstyyyy.” 

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking,” he said, purposely shifting to brush against Souji’s not-so-subtle boner.

“Ah-!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Smiling at what might have just been his first victory of the night, he took the opportunity to lean in again. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked at Souji’s neck, all the while letting his hands explore his bare chest. He liked his chest. The subtly defined musculature, the sensitive skin, the stray mole by his left nipple. He carefully noted each detail it all as if he hadn’t already memorized every divot and dimple. 

“…Mnh.” 

There it was! He was starting to squirm. Yosuke knew he wasn’t always as perceptive as he should be, but he could sure as hell tell when his boyfriend was starting to come undone. Just a little more, maybe pet his thigh a little and-

“Yosuke,” he gasped, breathing unevenly. 

“Hmmm?” 

“You’re… I can’t…” He kept trailing off between breathy utterances. “Yosuke.” 

The usually deft fingers fumbling with the hem of his t-shirt were all the translation he needed. Sitting up on his heels, he quickly, if not gracefully, rid himself of the garment. “Better?” 

“Better.” Souji sighed contentedly, pulling Yosuke back into his arms and running his hands down his back. “Lots better.” 

“So can I…?” Yosuke brushed his fingers along Souji’s waistband. 

“Mm…” A dreamy smile crept onto his face. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm…,” Yosuke breathed against his neck. “Well, there is something I’ve been wanting to do all week.” 

“ Yeah?” 

Moving to whisper right into his ear, he said, “I wanna suck you off.”’

Souji tensed under him, but hesitated. “What about your surgery?”

“What about it?” 

“Don’t you have, like…y’know?” 

Yosuke pulled back to look at him in confusion. “What’re you talking about?” 

Souji winced a little. “You know… Tooth… holes?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Well, uh… I wouldn’t want…something…to get in them.” 

“Oh my god! Ew!” Yosuke bolted upright. “Ew ew ew!” 

“Yeah,” Souji laughed. “Ew.” 

“Oh my… Eugh! Why’d you say that?!”

“Well it’s better than not thinking of it until later, right?” 

“What the hell, man! It’s not like you don’t insist on using a condom every freaking time.” 

“Safety is no laughing matter, Yosuke.” Souji shook his head matter-of-factly. 

“Ugh! Would you stop quoting teachers while I have a hard on? It’s hella creepy.” 

“Okay, okay!” Souji smiled. “But you’ve gotta stop questioning the condom.” 

Yosuke flopped onto him, half groaning and half whining. “Fine. Just lemme blow you already!” 

“Yeah?” Souji kissed his cheek. His ear. His neck. “Why should I?” 

“’Cuz I waaant toooo!” Yosuke squirmed, impatience growing. 

“Shouldn’t I be getting you off first? You have been waiting a whole week, after all.” 

Yosuke didn’t like his tone, but he had to admit the idea was tempting. But no! He wouldn’t be swayed! He’d decided to give him a blowjob and so help him, he was going to give him a blowjob. And a damn good one, at that. Determination renewed, he sat up. Making a face he hoped looked rather stern, he said, “I’m gonna suck your dick.” 

That seemed to catch Souji off guard, but it only lasted a second. “Well,” he said, expression softening into a smile, “I can’t say no to that.” 

Yosuke kissed him a few more times for good measure before pulling him into a sitting position and kneeling on the floor between his legs. Undoing the belt buckle in front of him, he winked. “Now don’t get too worn out. I still want my turn after this.” 

“Oh yeah?” Souji lifted his hips and helped work off his pants, but not before grabbing a condom from his pocket. “You think you can wear me out that easily?” 

Yosuke coked an eyebrow. “You think I can’t?” he said as he removed what clothing was left on Souji’s body. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was a challenge.” 

“Hmm.” Souji glanced away as he leaned back into the couch, a coy smirk coloring his features. “Maybe it was.” 

That was the only cue he needed to wrap his fingers around Souji’s cock and start kissing and nibbling his way up his inner thigh. “You’d better be ready for this, then. ‘Cuz I’m gonna rock this casbah.” 

“What exactly is a casbah?” 

“What? I dunno.” Yosuke stroked him more firmly, not least out of annoyance. “Stop thinking about vocabulary. I’m trying to give you a blowjob, here.” 

“Really? I thought we were playing Jeopardy.” 

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the condom from him. “Okay, wiseguy. You won’t be cracking jokes for long.” He made short work of putting it on for him. Slowly and deliberately, he licked all the way from bottom to top, pausing to flick his tongue across the tip before starting again from the base. 

Souji’s normally terrible posture only deteriorated even more as he sunk back further, seemingly melting into the sensation. Perfect. Now Yosuke could get to the main event. Just start by slipping it past his lips, then his teeth, and-

“Ah…”

“Hm?” 

“Nothing.” After throwing in a few more licks for good measure, he tried again. Lips on dick. Slide down. Annnd…. Great. He couldn’t open his mouth wide enough. Maybe if he just took it slow… Nope. Not working. He wasn’t lying when he said that he’d felt better; in fact, there was no pain at all. But he just couldn’t get his jaw to move the way it was supposed to. 

“Yosuke?”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s not that I don’t like a slow build, but, uh…” 

“Okay, okay! I’m getting to it!” Ugh. He hadn’t meant to snap like that. But there were more important things to worry about. Namely, getting this dick in his mouth. Maybe he could buy some time by just using his lips for a bit. Yeah, that’d work. After he warmed up his muscles a bit he’d be able to take that cock like a champ.

“Mm…Yosuke…” Souji’s voice came out breathy and light. “Please…” 

Shit. Shit. He was pleading. Really actually pleading. Admittedly, Yosuke wasn’t so much worried about his boyfriend at that moment as he was about his own dick, which was presently threatening to break his concentration. Okay, one more time. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, he started to take it into his mouth again. Just like before, though, his jaw reached its limit before he could even get past the head. He thought of trying to just keep pushing forward, but that’d probably mean a lot of teeth contact. And he wasn’t going to make that mistake. Not again. But no matter how he turned his head or stretched his lips, it just wouldn’t fit. 

He could feel Souji’s fingers in his hair. He could feel his growing impatience, his growing need. And he could feel his own frustration as his eyes started to sting. Pulling away, he took a shaky breath. 

“Hnh?” Souji blinked a few times before focusing on him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Yosuke replied all too quickly. 

Leaning forward, he asked again, worry creeping into his voice. “No, really. What’s wrong?” 

“I said it was nothing!” He tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a strangled cry. “I just… I was just thinking we could… do something else. Y’know?” 

“Yosuke.” Souji touched his face, tilting his head so he could look into his eyes. “You’re crying.” 

“No I’m not!” That might have been more convincing if he hadn’t sniveled at the end there. 

Souji grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up onto the couch, but he stubbornly stayed rooted to the floor. With a sigh, he got up and knelt down next to him instead. “Yosuke…” Reaching over to brush his hair out of his face, he continued. “We don’t have to… I mean, it’s okay to change your mind. But if I did something wrong, I want you to tell me, okay?” 

Yosuke shook his head and wiped at his eyes. “It’s not you.” 

“Okay. It’s okay.” Souji continued stroking his hair. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.” 

“But I do want to!” Trying to steady his breathing, he felt the fingers on his head stop. Souji wasn’t getting it. “I… I want to. I really want to. But… But my mouth won’t open wide enough.” He had prepared himself to be laughed at, or at least ribbed with a joke or two, but when he looked up, he found Souji looking just as calm and accepting as ever. 

“Yosuke.” It looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Still holding him close, he took a slow, deep breath. 

“I don’t need to be coddled.” Despite saying this, Yosuke leaned into the awkward embrace. 

“I know.” Souji kissed him on the top of his head. 

“….’m sorry,” he sniffed.

“Don’t be.” 

Yosuke sniffled. “I suck.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“…That’s the probluh-huh-huhhh.” Yosuke trailed off into a sort of blubbering mess of syllables. 

“Yosukeee,” Souji sighed, rubbing his back. “I told you, you don’t have to.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“Why?” 

“’Cuz you like it and *sniff* an’ I’m your boyfriend and *sniff* and that’s what you’re s’posed to do *sniff* to do for your boyfriend, not *sniff* leave him with blue balls ‘cuz you can’t even fit his dick in your mouth,” he sobbed into Souji’s shoulder. 

“Yosuke…” He paused to kiss him on top of his head before continuing. “I’m not dating you for blowjobs. I mean, yeah, blowjobs are great, but they aren’t everything. You’re funny. And easy to talk to. And you care more about getting me off than your own oral health… which is actually pretty worrying, but kind of sweet, too. And you watch nature documentaries with me even though you only like the parts where something’s getting mauled. And all of that makes you a better boyfriend than any blowjob ever could.” 

Yosuke sniffed, breathing a little steadier. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Even if I could deepthroat?”

“…Even if you could deepthroat.” 

“Even if I sucked your dick so hard your eyes rolled back in your head?” 

“…Um...” 

“And fingered your ass while I was going down on you?”

“…” 

“And not let you cum ‘til you were begging for it?” 

“….You’re not crying anymore, are you?” 

Yosuke looked up, grinning through half-dried tears. “I dunno. Are you getting hard again?” 

Pulling away, Souji frowned. “Don’t say it like it’s my fault.” 

“I mean, you gotta admit. I must be pretty damn good at blowjobs if I got you saying ‘please’ without even getting the whole thing in my mouth.” 

“If I agree, will you stop talking about it?” 

Yosuke snickered at the blush spreading across his boyfriend’s face. “Are you sure? You seem to like when I talk about how hard I’m gonna make y-”

Souji’s hand clapped over his mouth before he could finish. “No. Just… No. No teasing me while I’m trying to comfort you. Now go to your room.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!” he laughed. 

“Seriously, though, can we move? I think I’m sitting on….Cheeto crumbs?”

“Doritos.” 

“Right. Doritos.” 

Rather than face judgment for his crimes against cleanliness, Yosuke agreed to the venue change and followed Souji to his bedroom. Admittedly, it was pretty messy in there, too, but he’d been keeping good on his promise to not eat in bed. Of course that had been on the condition that Souji stop trying to clip his toe nails while he was asleep, but whatever. He had to admit that it was pretty nice to be pushed onto a mattress that wasn’t covered in crumbs. 

It was also pretty nice, he thought, to be straddled by his boyfriend, who was now kissing his neck. And his chest. And his stomach. And, holy shit, he was undoing his fly. 

“Upsy-daisy!” Souji prompted him to lift his hips before pulling the rest of his clothing off in one go. Crawling back on top of him, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Slowly. Gently. Patiently. As if he hadn’t just been denied orgasm after an unfinished blowjob.

Yosuke figured he should hurry up and at least jerk him off or something. When he reached down, though, Souji stopped him. 

“Not yet,” he whispered against his mouth, moving to kiss his jaw. 

“Dude, that’s not healthy. You’re gonna lose a ball or something if you don’t cum.” 

“That’s not how it works,” Souji snorted. “Right now I wanna focus on you.” 

“Come on, lemme get you off,” he murmured, lazily running his fingers through Souji’s hair. “I can wait.” 

“No,” he said, breathing against Yosuke’s ear. “I wanna cum with you.” 

“O-oh… Okay.” That. That was pretty hot. He really needed to remember to ask about trying dirty talk sometime. That could wait, though. Right now he was too focused on the tongue currently tracing the ridge of his ear and- “Eep!” 

Souji chuckled. 

“God, what is your thing with my ears?”

“They’re cute.” He nipped at his earlobe, causing him to jump again. “That’s cute, too.” 

“Shut up! I’m sensitive there.” 

“I know,” he smirked. “You’re sensitive lots of places. Like here… And here… And here…” Continuing, he nibbled at his neck, his collarbone, the mole by his nipple. 

“Ah! Ahh. Oh god! Shit, Souji, Souji, Souji!” Smacking him on the back to get him to let up, he tried to catch his breath. “Aha…ha…what the hell.” 

Souji’s smirk had grown into a wide, mischievous grin. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. Or at least it looked like he did. Yosuke could never really know for sure what was going on beneath the bowl cut. 

“Come on man, no fair. I’m way too horny for you to be going for all my weak points at once. How do you even do that?” 

“I know all your sweet spots.” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Yuh-huh.” As if to prove his point, Souji licked him right under his left nipple. 

“O-ohh! Ohhhkay, okay, you’re right. You know all my sweet spots.”

Souji let out a little self-assured grunt and moved on to suck at the dimple on Yosuke’s stomach above his belly button. 

“Ahh. Fuck. I didn’t even know I had that one.” 

“I found that one the night we marathoned all the Transformers movies.” 

“Really?” 

“Mmhmm. And this one…” He paused to plant a long wet kiss on his hip bone. “This one I found the weekend you had that history paper due and I bribed you with blowjobs to finish it.” 

“Hngh…” 

“And I found this one here,” he said as he pinched the underside of his ass, “when you wouldn’t let me study for midterms and we ended up making out in the library.” 

Yosuke inhaled sharply. “Like you weren’t totally into getting it on in the stacks. Nerd.” 

“But you love me anyway.” Souji batted his eyelashes. 

Yosuke snorted. “Whatever, nerdlinger.” 

“You looove me.” 

“Dude, shut up.” 

Souji slowly trailed his fingers lower and lower. Ghosting his lips over his dick, then his balls, he cooed again. “Yoooou looove meee.” 

“Hahhhh,” Yosuke gasped. “Ahahaha, fuck…I’ll love you forever if you do that again.” 

Chuckling in the back of his throat, Souji produced another condom. Where did he even keep these things? Once he’d safely bagged and tagged it, he dragged his tongue up the length of his cock, ending with a wet kiss right on the head. 

Yosuke groaned incomprehensibly as he closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the sensation. Heat enveloped him both literally and figuratively, sending sparks up his spine. He tried not to move too much, but resisting his own antsiness had always been an uphill battle. Before he knew it, he was aimlessly grabbing at sheets, at shoulders, at hair. “Souji…,” he tried to say, words catching on his breath. Failing to articulate, he settled for muttering, “Souji…Souji. God, Souji.” 

“Mmm,” Souji hummed, taking him deeper into his mouth. The vibration seemed to resonate throughout Yosuke’s entire body, all the way down to his now curling toes. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. But that was okay, right? After a week of having only his own hand to tide him over, it was totally understandable that he’d end up cumming in like three minutes, right? 

“Souji!” he choked out. “G-getting…close…” Feeling him pull off, he opened his eyes just in time to see him wipe the slobber off his chin. He tried to ask why he’d stopped, but all he could manage were a few desperate whimpers. 

“Just a sec, babe,” Souji said, patting him on the thigh before pulling himself so they were face to face again. “I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” He quickly kissed him on his nose before turning him on his side and snuggling close behind him. 

“Wuhyuhshpooninmefer,” Yosuke slurred, still lost in the fog of his unrealized orgasm. “Nocuddleshtilafter.” 

“I know, I know.” After a bit of rustling, Souji slipped his freshly condomed, lubed, and quite hard cock between his thighs. Seriously? Did he buy rubbers in bulk or something? Did he get some sort of discount at his job? Once he felt Souji’s hand on his dick, he didn’t really have the presence of mind to worry about that, though. “I told you,” Souji murmured into his ear, “I want to cum with you.” 

“Hahh…!” Yosuke tensed his thigh muscles, trying to speed things up a bit. Souji’s thrusts gradually grew shorter and quicker. Grunting, he jerked him off faster and harder, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke. “S…Sou…j-jiii! Ungh!” 

Reduced to a writhing, moaning heap of clenching fists and twitching limbs, it was hard to say who came first. Maybe they did time it right for once. Yosuke figured it probably wasn’t important. Not as important as tossing those condoms and falling back into his boyfriend’s arms as soon as possible, at least. 

“Mm.” Souji nuzzed his neck, pressing kisses wherever his lips happened to land. “Good?” 

“Great,” Yosuke sighed, already feeling drowsy. 

“Good.” Wrapping his arms tighter around him, he asked, “Yosuke?”

“Hm?” 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

“Mnh.” 

“And Yosuke?” 

“Mmhm?” 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to say that I hoped it didn't suck but then I started laughing because the whole point of this fic is that Yosuke didn't suck and now I'm too amused to care.


End file.
